


Advent in Blau-Weiß

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Borussia Dortmund, Christmas, FC Bayern München, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Marcel am 2. Dezember wieder in die Kabine kommt, hängt dort ein Adventskalender. In Blau-weiß. Und kein Absender. Wer könnte das gewesen sein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent in Blau-Weiß

Sonntag, 2. Dezember

Das war ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit!  
Wie konnte er - oder sie, oder wer auch immer - es wagen?  
Marcel war noch ganz fröhlich in die Kabine gekommen, nach dem Spiel gegen die Baynern an diesem Morgen. Es hatte den ersten Schnee gegeben, nur eine dünne Schicht, aber es sah zauberhaft aus, fand Marcel.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die paar Schneeflocken aus den Haaren zu bekommen, zog seinen Schal vom Hals und die Jacke aus, und trat dann zu seinem Spind.  
Und da hing er. Am Vortag hatte er ihn nicht sehen können, schließlich hatten sie in München gespielt, aber heute, da strahlte er ihn an:  
Leuchtend blau, ein schreckliches Blau, ein Adventskalender mit einem großen Weihnachtsmann, Tannenbaum, Rentier, Geschenken, Sternen - und einem riesigen Schalke-Logo!  
Wirklich eine Unverschämtheit!  
Wer war auf die Idee...  
"Boah, ist das eklig!"  
Kevin, natürlich. Marcel hätte den Adventskalender verstecken müssen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Und ausgerechnet Kevin hatte ihn entdeckt. "Bist du unter die Schlacke-Liebhaber gegangen? Wie... bäh, du bist echt eklig!" Marcel konnte sich nicht rechtfertigen, denn Kevin machte weiter und schimpfte auf die ihn anwidernden Schalker. Und auf Marcel - dabei konnte der doch gar nichts dafür. Er hatte sich diesen blauen Adventskalender bestimmt nicht besorgt, und schon gar nicht in die Kabine gehängt.  
Irgendwann hörte Marcel gar nicht mehr hin, sondern zog sich in Seelenruhe um. Und einfach, weil Kevin noch immer schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, ließ er den Kalender hängen. Öffnete gleich beide Türchen mit der 1 und der 2 und pulte die Schokolade heraus. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln steckte er es in die Mund und genoss es mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Die Schokolade war wirklich gut, süß und weich, keine Billigschokolade. Dass die Schalker sowas konnten..., grinste Marcel in sich hinein, während er seine Schuhe zuschnürte.

***

Montag, 3. Dezember

Erst am nächsten Tag dachte Marcel wieder über diesem mysteriösen Adventskalender nach, nämlich, als er in die Kabine kam um sich umzuziehen. Irgendjemand - Kevin? - hatte sich erbarmt und den königsblauen Kalender mit einer schwarz-gelben Blumenkette verziert. Sah nicht wirklich gut aus, aber immerhin war das leuchtende blau etwas abgemildert. Und Marcel kam noch immer gut an die Türchen ran, heute das 2., mit einem Schoko-Fußball. Wer ihm wohl diesen Kalender in die Kabine gehängt hatte? Hatte ihn einem seiner Mitspieler verarschen wollen?  
Aber wenn, war es ihm anscheinend gelungen dem 'Täter' es heimzuzahlen, einfach, indem er sich über den Kalender - oder zumindest die Schokolade darin - freute.

***

Dienstag, 4. Dezember

In Hotels schlief Marcel nie besonders gut, aber in dieser Nacht war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Es bohrte in Marcel, wer ihm diesen Kalender geschenkt haben könnte. Kevin nicht, der würde niemals auch nur einen Cent für Schalke-Artikel ausgeben. Dem Feind noch Geld in den Arsch schieben, so würde er es sehen.  
Und sonst? In Gedanken ging er die Mannschaft durch. Mats hatte Beziehungen nach Schalke, das war kein Geheimnis, aber warum sollte er ihm einen Schalke-Adventskalender schenken? Und sonst fiel ihm auch keiner ein. Also lutschte er genüsslich das Stück Schokolade und versuchte sich auf das anstehende Spiel gegen Manchester zu konzentrieren. Das sollten sie tunlichst gewinnen, sonst konnten sie sich die Champions League abschminken.  
Als sie jedoch wenig später einliefen, dachte er nicht mehr an den komischen Schalke-Adventskalender.

***

Mittwoch, 5. Dezember

"Von wem ist denn dieser komische Kalender?", sprach Sven Marcel nach der Regeneration an. Die Spieler, die gegen Manchester im Einsatz gewesen waren, hatten nur locker ein paar Runden gedreht, jetzt trudelten sie allmählich wieder in der Kabine ein, sofern sie nicht noch zur Massage gingen.  
"Keine Ahnung", schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Warst du es?"  
"Quatsch - wieso sollte ich dir nen Adventskalender hinhängen - und noch dazu einen von Schalke?"  
Marcel zuckte mit den Achseln. "Und genauso kann es keiner der anderen gewesein sein."  
Nachdenklich sah Sven ihn an. "Ok, Kevin fällt raus. Aber sonst? Kommen doch einige in Frage."  
"Wer denn?", wollte Marcel wissen; ihm war wirklich niemand eingefallen, der ihm den Kalender und hingehängt haben könnte.  
"Na, Mats zum Beispiel."  
Ja, über Mats als Täter hatte Marcel auch schon nachgedacht, aber "Nee, warum sollte er das machen? Ich meine, klar, er kommt einfacher als wir anderen an dieses Schalke-Zeug ran, aber trotzdem, ich weiß nicht... warum sollte er?"  
Sven hielt den Kopf schief. "Gut, aber wer sonst? Und warum sollte einer von den anderen?"  
Darauf wusste auch Marcel keine Antwort. Mats war unwahrscheinlich - die anderen auch, mindestens ebenso unwahrscheinlich.  
Sie grübelten noch eine Weile zusammen, dann musste Sven los zu seinem Physiotermin - und mit Lars telefonieren, wie Marcel vermutete. Die beiden konnte man wohl nicht voneinander trennen, auch wenn einer auf der anderen Seite der Welt leben würde, sie würden zusammenkleben. Irgendwie auch schön...

***

Donnerstag, 6. Dezember

Am Morgen hatte Marcel ein kleines Päckchen seiner Eltern ausgepackt. Wenn er an Nikolaus nicht zu Hause war, würde er die Süßigkeiten wohl selbst in die Stiefel stopfen müssen, hatte seine Mutter schon vor Jahren gesagt, und bis heute daran festgehalten. Anfangs hatte er sogar noch ein Bild seiner sauber geputzten Schuhe nach Magdeburg schicken müssen, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr notwendig, um sein Nikolauspaket zu bekommen.  
Er kaute noch genüsslich eine Marzipankartoffel, als er die Kabine betrat. Einige der Jungs waren schon dabei sich umzuziehen, andere saßen gemütlich zusammen und unterhielten sich, und wieder andere standen zusammen - vor seinem Platz. Warum das? Was sollte das?  
Neugierig ging Marcel auf sie zu und versuchte an ihnen vorbeizuspähen, was dort so interessant wäre.  
Es war interessant, das musste Marcel zugeben. Denn jetzt hing nicht nur der von Kevin geschmückte Schalke-Adventskalender, sondern jemand hatte Dinge in seine Schuhe geschoben. Klassische Nüsse, eine Clementine, Marzipankartoffeln, die er so mochte, kleine, blau-weiße Schokoladenfußbälle... "Lasst mich durch, ich bin Arzt", scherzte Marcel und drängelte sich an seinen Mitspielern vorbei.  
Jetzt konnte er sich die Bescherung noch deutlicher ansehen - neben diversen Süßigkeiten lag dort auch eine Blumenkette wie die, die Kevin über den Kalender gehängt hatte. Nur in Weiß-Blau.

Kevin schrie gespielt entsetzt auf, als Marcel diesen zweiten Blumenkranz auch noch über den Kalender drappierte und den Fußballschuh aus dem 6. Türchen pulte.  
Dann sah er sich die Sachen genauer an. Zwischen den Süßigkeiten lag ein Päckchen, etwa in der Größe einer Faust. Das würde er später aufmachen, beschloss er, und ließ er hoffentlich einigermaßen unauffällig in seine Tasche gleiten.

Glücklicherweise konnte er allen Fragen und Sticheleien über den Kalender und die Nikolaussachen ausweichen und halbwegs in Ruhe trainieren.

Nach dem Training packte er die Sachen ein und fuhr nach Hause. Hier würde er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wer sein Nikolaus sein konnte. Die Spieler seiner Mannschaft schieden inzwischen aus, zwei Mal würden sie so etwas ganz bestimmt nicht machen. Also war das ein... echtes Geschenk? Jemand wollte ihm mit dem Adventskalender und den Sachen zum Nikolaus eine Freude machen.  
Und ja, das war geglückt, er freute sich darüber. Auch, wenn es natürlich eine eigenartige Weise war...

Zu Hause machte Marcel sich erstmal einen heißen Kakao, schön süß und sahnig, und untersuchte dann erstmal seine Schätze. Nüsse, Clementine, Aachener Printen, diese Schokofußbälle, von denen er gleich einen naschte, Marzipankartoffeln und eben das kleine, eingewickelte Paket. Mit den Süßigkeiten hatte der Unbekannte - oder die? - richtig getroffen.  
Gespannt machte Marcel das Paket auf.  
Heraus kam etwas aus etwas dickerem Plastik, zum Aufblasen. In schwarz-rot-gold. Neugierig entfaltete Marcel das Ding und blies es gleich auf. Mit einem leisen Knistern und knacken wurde es größer und füllte sich - und zum Vorschein kam eine Hand, wie sie vor allem in den USA von Fans benutzt wurde.  
Marcel schüttelte den Kopf, was sollte das? Was sollte er damit? Oder war es ein Hinweis auf den Schenker?  
Also, was für Hinweise hatte er inzwischen? Schalker. Schwarz-rot-gold - also ein Nationalspieler? Aber was sollte die Hand? Vermutlich hatte er sie gerade da gehabt, entschied Marcel und legte sie zur Seite.  
Mit einer weiteren Marzipankartoffel im Mund lehnte sich Marcel nach hinten und grübelte nach. Wer war denn so von Schalke und in der Nationalmannschaft? Benni. Metze, Lewis, Juli. Und Timo war auch mal in der Nationalmannschaft gewesen. Sollte es einer von denen gewesen sein? Hm... von den Jungs würde ihm Benni am besten gefallen, oder Lewis.  
Aber es war doch Schwachsinn so darüber nachzudenken, beschloss er bei noch einer Marzipankartoffel. Der Schenker musste ihn gut kennen um zu wissen, wie sehr er die Dinger liebte.

***

Freitag, 7. Dezember

"Na, hat dein Nikolaus sich endlich gezeigt?", wollte Mats wissen, als Marcel am nächsten Morgen in die Kabine kam.  
"Hm - nee", murrte Marcel.  
"Noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht?", bohrte Mats nach.  
"Doch, klar, aber... noch keine Lösung", meinte Marcel schulterzuckend. "Immerhin stehen einige zur Auswahl. Und ich will mich auch nicht irgendwie festlegen - und hinterher ein komisches Gefühl haben, wenn es wer anders ist."  
Mats nickte. "Aber irgendwie musst du es doch rausfinden, oder? Musst ihm doch wenigstens danke sagen."  
"Ihm? Weißt du da was?"  
"Ähm... sagte ich 'ihm'? Ich meinte... ihr. Der Person."  
Marcel seufzte. Mats wusste wohl etwas - oder? Irgendwie wurde er immer unsicherer. "Wenn ich was weiß, sag ichs dir", versprach Marcel und begann sich umzuziehen.

***

Sonnabend, 8. Dezember

Wieder eine Hotelnacht, vor dem Spiel gegen Wolfsburg. Inzwischen machten sich seine Mitspieler einen Spaß daraus ihn zu nerven von wem denn die unsäglichen Schalkesachen kämen. Und Marcel überlegte noch immer.  
Männlich. Schalker. Nationalspieler. Diese Hand... vielleicht sagte sie auch etwas aus, aber er wusste partout nicht, was. Dennoch lag sie in seiner Tasche, als sie zum Stadion fuhren. Vielleicht brachte sie ihm ja Glück - auch, wenn sie unauffällig zusammengeknautscht war, musste ja nicht jeder bemerken.

Nach dem Spiel waren sie ziemlich geschafft, die Wolfsburger hatten sie ziemlich auf Zack gehalten. Jetzt ließ er sich erst einmal auf die Bank sinken und suchte sein Duschgel aus der Tasche. Dabei striffen seine Finger diese komische Plastikhand. Gedankenverloren faltete er sie auseinander und strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Irgendjemand hatte ihm diese Hand geschickt und wollte sicher, dass er damit herausbekam, wer sein Nikolaus war.  
Aber wie sollte er es denn rausfinden? In diesem Moment entdeckte er etwas auf der roten Fläche der Plastikhand. "Denk an Wassereis"  
Eindeutig ein Hinweis. Aber irgendwie auch ein dämlicher - Wassereis im Dezember? Marcel liebte Eis, aber im Moment stand ihm der Sinn eher nach einer heißen Dusche und anschließend Tee oder Kakao. vielleicht auch einen Glühwein. Aber Wassereis?  
Gedankenverloren ließ er die Hand wieder in die Tasche gleiten und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. Doch das Wassereis ließ ihn nicht los.  
Schalke, Nationalmannschaft, Wassereis? Gab es jemanden, mit dem er schon mal Wassereis zusammen gegessen hatte? Vielleicht bei der EM? Aber bei der EM hatte es kein Wassereis gegeben.  
Was konnte das Wassereis noch bedeuten?

Erfrischt und sauber trat Marcel unter der Dusche hervor und trockete sich ab. Schnell anziehen und nach Hause fahren. Dort würde er die Hand und die anderen Sachen noch einmal genauer untersuchen, vielleicht gab es noch einen weiteren Hinweis. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Mitspielern und machte sich auf den Weg. Wassereis... EM... Welcher Spieler hatte etwas mit Wassereis zu tun? Oder mit so einer komischen Aufpustehand? Eis und Hand, Eis und Hand... Eis in Handform? Da gab es doch dieses Eis in Handform, mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger... Wie hieß... Flutschfinger, genau! Das hatte Marcel als Kind auch gerne gegessen. Flutschfinger...  
Unwillkürlich trat Marcel auf die Bremse. Flutschfinger, EM, Schalke, das konnte doch nur einer sein!

Manuel Neuer

Ja, es passte alles. Er war Schalker, noch immer, auch wenn er nicht mehr bei seinem Verein spielte. Sie hatten sich bei der EM einige Male unterhalten, und sicher auch über ihre Vorlieben, was Süßigkeiten betraf, irgendwann, als sie am Dessertbuffet standen. Und Flutschfinger, so wurde Manu von der Presse zeitweilig genannt.

Marcel atmete tief durch. Was bedeuetete es jetzt, dass Manu ihm den Adventskalender geschickt hatte, und die Sachen zum Nikolaus? Und wie waren sie überhaupt in die Kabine gekommen?  
Welche Wege hatten die Sachen genommen um hier anzukommen? Von München in die Kabine des BVBs? Unwillkürlich lächelte Marcel, es war doch echt lieb von Manu, dass er doch einiges geplant haben musste um ihm diese Freude zu machen. Und die Freude, die hatte er, auch wenn seine Kollegen zum Teil echt nervten.

Nein, viel wichtiger war doch, was bedeutete es für ihn, Marcel? Manuel Neuer hatte ihm einen Adventskalender geschickt.  
Es war kein allzugroßes Geheimnis, dass Marcel Männer mochte, zumindest in den Mannschaften, in denen er spielte. BVB und die Nationalmannschaft. Vermutlich wussten es noch einige mehr, aber solange nichts an die Öffentlichkeit geriet, war das schon ok.

Aber was war mit Manu? Von ihm hatte Marcel noch nichts über das Thema gehört. Eher... gar nichts. Klar, da gabs diese Kathrin, aber nicht viele Leute kannten sie. Er als Spieler des "Feindes" sowieso nicht.  
Andererseits - andererseits war Manu irgendwie... toll.  
Marcel hatte sich nicht in ihn verguckt, er wusste, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, aber wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war Manu wirklich interessant. Groß, gutaussehend, vor allem aber ein netter Typ, intelligent, lustig, alles Eigenschaften, die ein Mann für Marcel haben musste.  
Warum sollte er es also nicht ausprobieren?  
Er schaltete das Kopfkino an und schloss die Augen. Manuel - Manuel war ein witziger Typ, das hatte Marcel schon mehrfach erfahren dürfen. Sie verstanden sich gut. Und es klappte ganz gut, sich selbst zusammen mit Manu vorzustellen. Es fiel ihm sogar sehr leicht. Und es gefiel ihm gut. Ja, mit Manuel, das konnte er sich doch vorstellen...

Nach diesen Überlegungen fuhr Marcel weiter nach Hause. Müde tappste er die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch und holte schon auf den letzten Stufen den Schlüssel heraus. Erst, als er oben war, sah er das kleine Paket, das wohl seine Nachbarin hingestellt hatte. Das machte sie oft, wenn Post für ihn ankam - er war einfach zu selten zu Hause. Und ihm machte es nichts aus.  
Er klemmte sich das Paket unter den Arm und betrat die Wohnung. Erstmal etwas auf den Schreck trinken - oder erst das Paket auspacken?

Er entschied sich für das Wasser, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und sah das Paket an. Sollte er es erst aufmachen - oder sich erst bei Manu melden und sich bei ihm bedanken?  
Vielleicht ja beides gleichzeitig, überlegte Marcel, griff nach seinem iPhone und mit der anderen Hand nach dem Paket. Manus Nummer war schnell gefunden, dann konzentrierte er sich doch lieber aufs Auspacken. Das Paket war nicht groß, wie ein Stapel CDs vielleicht, eher kleiner. Dafür aber besonders gut verpackt. Viel Klebeband - aber, natürlich, kein Absender, dann ein Karton, Plastikfolie, noch mehr Klebeband, Packpapier - groß konnte das Geschenk nicht sein. Und dann hielt Marcel es doch in der Hand. Es war... ein Glas, klein, mit Aufdruck. Zur EM hatte es diese Gläser gegeben, mit Nutella gefüllt. Das Nutella fehlte, aber der Aufdruck war noh da: Manuel Neuer.  
Er hatte also wirklich richtig getippt, lächelte Marcel. Manu hatte ihm diese Sachen zukommen lassen - wie, das würde er schon noch rausfinden. Jetzt aber musste er sich aber erstmal telefonieren.

Es tutete einige male, dann wurde abgehoben. Ein hörbar nervöser Manuel Neuer meldete sich. "Äh - ja?", fragte er unsicher.

"Hallo Manu!", lächelte, nein, strahlte Marcel in den Apperat. "Danke."


End file.
